


tickle fic

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looses a bet to Jean, the terms being the looser has to Tickle Lance Corporal Levi. Having no choice, Eren does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tickle fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon who sent the prompt: “Eren looses a bet to Jean and has to go see if Levi is ticklish. He is but gets really confused because he has never actually been tickled and Eren has to explain what tickling is.”

"Do I really have to do this?"  
"A bets a bet, Eren." Jean said smugly, crossing his arms and chuckling.   
Eren had indeed lost a bet, the terms being the looser has to go tickle Levi and see if hes ticklish while the winner enjoys the show.   
Eren groaned miserably, burying his face in his hands and slumping over. "Hey, I take pity on you and all but I won fair and square. Hes right over there, nows your chance." Jean said while grinning widely and suppressing laughter, pointing over to the horse stables where Levi stood; petting his horse. Deciding he needs to get it over with, Eren turned to Levis direction. He gave one look over his shoulder and Jean could see clearly how scared he was in his turquoise eyes.  
And he had a very good reason to be terrified. He couldn't know how the corporal would react. If he wasn't ticklish, it would take no more than 5 seconds before he halted Erens actions and kicked his ass. And even if he was, as soon as Eren backed off he would get his ass kicked probably worse than in the first scenario. It was a loose loose situation.   
Eren sighed heavily and turned his head back around, taking off in a sprint towards the elder and hating his life more with every quick step closer. He jumped foreword and tackled Levi to the ground with a thump, then began tickling him relentlessly. The male below him was immediately thrown into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Once he was half paralyzed with painful giggles Eren switched his position slightly so there was less of a chance that the corporal would squirm loose and punch Eren in the face. Levis normally stoic expression was now scrunched up cutely, his mouth upturned into a big smile as laughter flowed past his lips and the teens heart jumped a little at the never before seen (forced) happy look on his face. The corporal weakly kicked and wiggled beneath Eren, the torturous pain in his sides becoming unbearable.  
Meanwhile Jean was rolling on the ground with laughter in the background.  
Eren himself would be laughing if it wasn't for the dreaded thoughts of what Levi was going to do to him once this was over plaguing his mind. However soon he decided he should stop torturing the other and just take his own punishment. Eren halted his actions and jumped back, as soon as Levi was freed; he too scooted across the ground away from Eren. The titan shifter hung his head and began immediately begging for mercy. "Im so sorry sir! Please don't kill me i'm Sorry!" He pleaded  
"Oi brat what the hell was that?!" Levi shouted, though his face lacked an angry expression. Instead adorning it was a very confused one. "I'm Sorry!" Eren Clasped his hands together as if praying. I few moments of silence past and Eren finally found himself able to look up at the elder, though he was shocked to see that Levi wasn't glaring daggers through him; but he was touching his sides where Eren had tickled him as if he were inspecting himself. His head then snapped up to glare at Eren. "What the fuck did you just do?!" He demanded, yet his tone held hints of curiosity. Eren looked at him with one eye brow raised, now confused himself. "Pardon sir?" Eren inquired.  
"Did I stutter? What the fuck was that?!" Levi barked venomously, though his expression never changed from plain confused. Eren stared at him for a second before replying. "I... Uh.. I tickled you..?" "You what?" Levi narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a little. "I tickled you sir..." Eren repeated himself, thinking the other didn't hear him. "What the hell does that mean?" Levi growled, his patients growing shorter and shorter by the second. Eren could only stare at him, now extremely confused. "Uhm.. Do you not know.. What tickling is?" Eren spoke slowly and cautiously.   
"If I did why would I be asking you? Dumb ass." He remarked. "Is it some stupid new teenage craze? Why would anyone do that to someone" Levi added, saying the last part more to himself to Eren. The titan shifters straight face faltered and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep in laughter. "Hey you little shit why are you laughing?!" The corporal raised his voice once again. Eren forced himself to stop laughing but had trouble, letting a little giggle slip now and again. "Tickling is.. well the best way I can explain it is certain people start laughing uncontrollably when another person runs their fingers over certain spots of their body's. And it looks like your one of those people." He explained, the last part coming out rather smugly. "And some people even laugh more then they are tickled here." Eren pushed his luck further, jumping forward and tickling the backs of Levis knees which resulted in another howl of laughter from the elder, though this time the laughter was louder and the pain was more intense. He soon was able to kick himself free. "Cut that out Jeager!" He slapped the hands that still lingered near him down and crossed his arms again. "See, it seems your also among those people." Eren chuckled.  
Levi just sat there for a second processing the new information with an adorable look on his face that showed he was thinking hard. "So.. A stupid teenage fad?" He inquired. The teen had force back down another string of giggles before answering. "Yes Heichou tickling is a teenage fad." He said, figuring it would be better to let him believe that than try to explain it further but Eren still questioned how he could be a 34 year old man and not know what tickling is.  
"Thats what I thought it was. Don't ever do that to me again. If you do I will punish you accordingly for disobeying your officer." Levi threatened but Eren had a hard time taking him seriously after what just happened. Instead of coming off as intimidating, he was just cute. "Yes sir." The titan shifter smiled while standing on his knees before the corporal. "Y'know, your actually adorable Heichou." He said softly, then gave him a short kiss on the lips. "I'm not adorable!" Levi shouted, flustered. A light pink blush tinged his cheeks as Eren walked away. The corporal wanted to get up and wipe that smug expression off the brats face with his boot but found himself unable to move. So instead he simply stared at the teen as he walked away and questioned what the actual hell just happened.


End file.
